jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
John Stewart
Background 1971 - 2001 Born in Detroit, John was constantly surrounded with poverty & crime though his mom always did her best to look on the positive side of thing. He became the man of the house in 1981 after his father had abandoned all of them without a word. His dad's departure inspired him to get his act together. After high school, John joined the US Marine Corps after getting the seal of approval from his mom & younger sister. John easily excelled in combat training & became an elite marksman. After two tours of duty in the Middle East, John rose the ranks to Sergeant. On his last tour, they were tasked with evacuating American civilians from the Middle East. There were some people in the crowd who began to stir up civil unrest among the civilians. John's commanding officer, Lieutenant Tasker, began to take extreme actions & was willing to kill American citizens resulting in John breaking rank to defuse the situation. Tasker later confronted John about his insubordination, especially in front of others. The confrontation turned physical fast & led to John receiving an honorable discharge. 2001 - 2010 John returned stateside & got an apartment in Metropolis, close to where his sister was staying. He decided to study architecture to give himself a new path in life. He had only been home for months when the Appelaxians landed in Metropolis. Immediately spring into action, John did his best to help people & fend off the best he could. Seeing his bravery, the Guardians of the Universe had decided that now was the time for him to become a Green Lantern & they sent him a Green Lantern Ring after all of the dust had settled from the invasion. John was brought to Oa, where he met the Guardians. He then began his training under Katma Tui. After working closely together for that time, they eventually fell in love & planned to be married. John returned to Earth after a year at the beginning of 2003 & became a member of the Justice League, the first Green Lantern to do so. Once he was settled on Earth, him & Katma were married that March. John hit a bit of rough patch when he was unable to save the planet of Xanshi. He led the battle on the warlords who were attacking the planet. The warlords had planet a doomsday device at the planet's core but neither he or the other Green Lanterns could do anything as it was coated in yellow. Once the device went off, it devastate the planet. Anyone that wasn't destroyed in the blast would die when the explosion sent the planet crashing into its sun. The event weighed heavy on his chest & would put a target on his back by Yrra Cynril, a native of Xanshi who was off-world at the time. The two would later engage in a battle, leaving John in a wheelchair. His wife Katma would come to Earth to take care of him for the time being. They then decided to split more time between Oa & Earth following his injury. Things were good between them until Katma was killed while on a mission at the beginning of 2008. He became reclusive & remained primarily on Earth as Oa brought back bad memories for him. 2010 - Present Missing data. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Green Lantern Ring ** Energy Construct Creation *** Force Field ** Energy Projection ** Flight ** Mastery * Leadership * Hand to Hand Combat Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 4 * Strength: Level 5 * Speed: Level 5 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 5 * Energy Projection: Level 7 * Strategy: Level 5 * Fighting Ability: Level 5 Trivia * John has the highest level of mastery of the Green Lanterns on Earth * After Katma's death, he became more aggressive in fighting style. * Green Lantern Stewart has a power ranking of 230, classifying him as Threat Level 5. Notes * Earth-44 Explanation: Roy Stewart married Shirley & they eventually had John & Lynn Stewart. Roy then abandoned the family, reinvented himself & joined the army. There he became good friends with John Diggle Sr. After John's death, he became close to his widowed wife & eventually married her, becoming the stepfather of John Diggle Jr. & Andy Diggle. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Justice League Category:Green Lantern Corps Category:Lantern Corps Category:Leadership Category:Military Category:Threat Level 5